the real me
by maddy692
Summary: brittany and satanta had a bond that no one else could touch not even best friend quinn. all that changed the summer they started high school when satana came out. now as they start their senior year brittany is the schools biggest bitch. santana and quinn are gleeks living a double life what none of them know is that this year will change there lives forever
1. Chapter 1

The real me

Beep beep beep Santana Lopez groaned as she woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Monday had come again way to fast for her liking she dragged herself out of bed and ready for another week at McKinley high school.

After a long shower she got dressed and looked at her outfit in the mirror, a way to baggy black sweatshirt, light blue baggy jeans and a pair of well-worn red sneakers. Santana was a self-confessed nerd with thick black rimmed glasses hair always in a messy bun and could always be found with her nose in a book.

The Latina was far from bad-looking if anything she is stunningly beautiful but her beauty was well hidden by her messy I just rolled out of bed and came to school look.

At school she is considered a loser and had to deal with slushy facials and torment from the jocks and cheerleaders. She was also in glee club which didn't help her case. The gleeks were her only friends more like family really they like her for who she is not her status. She considered herself a lucky girl to have such true friendship in her live. She often wondered if any of the popular kids could say the same when one wrong move would result in their so-called friends dropping them. She was glad she didn't have that life even a million slushies in the face was better than that.

For the most part she was pretty happy she had her best friend since she was 3 years old Quinn at her side. She and Quinn shared a secret with each other that only there families and close friends outside of school knew. They lived a double life of sorts that they were not willing to show to anyone at McKinley not even there friends in glee club and they had there reasons why.

There was only one thing that really made the Latina unhappy and that was the living evil that is head cheerleader Brittany s pierce

Santana Brittany and Quinn's fathers all worked for the same hospital and introduced their wives to each other as they all had daughters the same age the three woman became fast friends as did their children. The three girls were never apart there parents named them the unholy trinity because they were always up no good. Brittany and Santana had a bond that no one could ever touch not even Quinn but it never bothered her she never felt left out of their trio she just knew Brittany and Santana had something special between them. Everything changed the summer before they stared high school when Santana came out to her family and two best friends as gay. Everyone was supportive and accepted it right away. Brittany however became distant and stopped hanging around them so much. She had befriended a group of popular girls that planned on joining the cheerleading squad when high school started. Santana had had enough of Brittany shutting her out and confronted her. Brittany had been heatless that day and told Santana that she was not going so start high with a lesbian loser as her best friend. Santana had pleaded with Brittany and even confessed that she was in love with her but Brittany just slapped her around the face called her disgusting and then ran away. The Latina was heart broken and couldn't understand how Brittany could just throw so many years of friendship awaY.

That night she had run to Quinn's and told her everything Quinn had vowed to never speak to Brittany again for hurting Santana so badly. A few weeks later school started and Brittany soon became the head cheerleader and the schools biggest bitch. Santana and Quinn were shocked at the change in there former best friend. They quickly learned that high school was all about appearances and you never knew who your real friends were. That's when they decided to change to. They were both hot young girls like smoking hot and could have had the school in the palm of their hands. Instead they dressed down stopped wearing any make up and became the nerds they are today. They figured it was the only way to make friends that really liked them for them and not how they looked or how popular they were. Outside of school was a different story they wore designer clothes and always looked hot and sexy. There parents are very wealthy so they lived in huge houses and drove the best cars. If anyone from school ever saw them out they would walk right by not even recognizing either of them.

Santana had come out in freshman year and the glee club were amazing about it and always had her back. Brittany however went out of her way to torment Santana anyway she could. Every slushy she received was ordered by the blonde and she had shoved Santana in to the lockers more times then she could remember. Santana's heart hurt so badly at what Brittany had become but despite it all she still loved the blonde girl and had hope her Brittany the one she had grown up and fell in love with would come back one day. even if everyday that hope faded a little more.

So here she was looking in the mirror about to start her senior year with no idea that it would change her life forever.

**a/n this chapter was a short set up** **for the story to start. Let me know what you think ****J**

**I will update my other fic a change will do you good in the next few days **


	2. Chapter 2

The real me

Quinn and Santana pulled in to the school parking lot singing a long to the radio like a pair of dorks. They got out of the car and made their way to their lockers giggling at each other. "I can't wait for the glee club today I really feel like this is our year. We are so going to kick ass and win nationals" said Quinn. Santana smiled at her friend "oh I know it and as much as I hate to admit it Rachael is sounding amazing with her we can't lose. I'm kind of looking forward to this year and maybe Brittany will finally get over herself and stop trying to make my life hell" replied Santana.

"I hope she does I just don't understand what the fuck happened to her. I mean she is evil to you, yeah she's a bitch to everyone these days but with you she ups it to the next level. Do you really think it's because your gay said Quinn."

"I don't know it's the only reason I can think of we were fine before I came out then bam she hated me" said Santana.

Quinn looked across the hall and spotted Brittany biting down on her bottom lip staring longingly at Santana. This convinced her even more that Brittany's change of personality was about more than just Santana being gay. She wasn't sure what yet bet she was going to find out.

She turns back to Santana and said "speak of the devil she's been staring at you for the last 5 minutes."

Santana turned to face her former best friend as they locked eyes for a brief moment Santana thought she had caught a hint of love in those blue eyes. It was quickly replaced with a glare so evil it turned her blood cold. She figured seeing love in her eyes was just wishful thinking.

Morning had flown by pretty fast Santana had found it easy to get back in the routine of school.

She was washing her hands in the girl's bathroom when she felt a very familiar presence behind her. She took a deep breath and just as she expected was met with ice-cold blue eyes.

Brittany just stood there staring at Santana not saying anything. Santana cleared her throat "can I help you with something Britt." Brittany just looked the other girl up and down smirked then left without saying a word. Santana felt a shiver down her spine she had a really bad feeling today was going to be very bad.

The brunette was on her way to met Quinn and the rest of glee club for lunch. When she was stopped in the hallway by Brittany and five other cheerio's with half the football team all holding slushies.

Santana felt dread wash over her as she knew what was coming next. Brittany stepped up first "you asked me if you could help me with something. Well you can help me send out a message to all those losers you hang around with and remind them and yourself where your place is." Brittany then threw the ice drink in Santana's face.

The brunette was shocked as drink after drink was thrown over her head. Brittany gave her and wink and said "see you around frosty." everyone laughed at the blondes comments. Just as they began to walk away Quinn and Kurt came around the corner. They were shocked to see their friend crying covered in slushy wiping at her eyes. Quinn had had enough Brittany and her friends had gone to far this time.

"Brittany what the fuck is your problem why the hell would you do this. Santana may put up with your shit but I wont im warning you if you ever do this shit to her again I will fucking bring you and all you little friends down." Brittany smirked "I would love to see you try. Face it Quinn you and your dykey best friend are nothing to me anymore I will do whatever I want to her and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Quinn screamed back at the blonde "What the fuck don't you dare call her a dyke you was the one staring at her like a lost puppy this morning maybe the reason you hate her so much and give her so much shit is because you really have a crush on her that you can't handle."

Brittany stood frozen to the spot she couldn't believe Quinn had called her out in front of everyone. She glanced at Santana who was watching her with a confused hurt look on her face. The cheerleader was instantly filled with guilt, shame and self loathing. She couldn't deal with all the emotions filling her so she did what she did best and lashed out.

She screamed at Quinn "how fucking dare you say that to me im not like her im so glad I dropped you losers." Brittany had lost it she wasn't about to let Quinn reveal everything she had worked so hard to keep hidden. As the fear took hold she lifted her hand and slapped Quinn around the face. Quinn launched herself at the blonde and they began to throw each other around all the jocks were cheering them on.

Kurt went in to break it up the fight and dragged Quinn away. Brittany was about to go at Quinn again but was stopped in her tracks when Santana stood in front of her. "Stop do not touch her again, im done Britt today was the last straw it's like you have forgotten everything the three of us meant to each other I mean Quinn and I held your hand at your dad's funeral and cried with you. We spent that whole summer at your side putting you back together. Now you treat us like dirt on your shoe. Even after everything you have done I still defended you because I couldn't bear the thought of anyone thinking badly of you. I love you Brittany IV loved you since I was three years old and I will probably always love you. I can't defend you anymore not when you keep hurting me and the people I care about."

Brittany looked down with tears in her eyes she had finally done enough to push Santana away for good and it hurt like hell.

Quinn put her arms around a crying Santana and with tears in her own eyes turned to Brittany "I fucking loved you like a sister there is nothing I wouldn't have done for you. Your dad would be ashamed of the person you have become."

With that said she and Kurt led Santana to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

The crowed quickly went on their way wondering what the hell they had just witnessed. Brittany stood a lonely figure with tears running down her checks Quinn's words had cut her deeply but she knew she was right. She wiped her face put her best bitch face back on and held her head high as she walked away. The other kids parted like the red sea in awe and fear of the head cheerleader what they didn't see was that she was slowing dying inside and felt more alone than ever.

**Sorry about the wait my internet was down. So you had a little insight about why Brittany has acted out. Next chapter will be mostly Brittany pov and digs a little deeper. **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Brittany had fought with Quinn and Santana in the hallway. She lay on her bed ignoring the consent beep of her phone. A few of her fellow cheerleaders and the jocks from school had tried to convince her to go to pucks birthday party. She had fallen in to a funk and wasn't sure how to pull herself out of it. Plus puck was in glee which meant there was every chance Quinn and Santana would be there and she didn't have the energy to pretend she didn't care about seeing them.

She picked her phone up and turned it off and flopped back down on the bed. The blondes mind wandered back to the summer before she stared 9th grade. It was also the summer her entire life changed.

Her father had been killed in a car crash she was crushed and her mom fell apart. The night before the funeral the young blonde had snuck out the house and climbed in through Santana's bedroom window something the best friends had done since they were 10. She climbed in to Santana's bed and cuddled up to the other girl as she cried. The brunette didn't say a word instead she held her best friend all night giving her the comfort she needed.

The next morning Brittany slipped out of the bed and snuck back home to be with her mother. That whole day had been a blur but the one thing that had remained was that Quinn and san never left her side. They spent the rest of that summer making her laugh convincing her to dance again and slowly putting the joy back in her life. Mrs Lopez and Mrs Frabray had spent most of their time helping Brittany's mom deal with the loss of her husband they were truly a family.

Brittany joined a dance class half way through the summer it was there she made friends with a bunch of bitchy girls that convinced her the only way to make it in high school was to be a cheerleader and popular at any cost. She knew her two best friends being hot and rich meant they would be popular to.

Then one night it all started to change she was lying on the bed cuddling with Santana while they watched a movie. It was something they had done a million times before. Santana began to gently run her fingers though blonde hair. Brittany felt a shiver go down her spine and her heart started to beat really fast.

She sat up on the bed confused about what had made her feel that way. Santana looked at her confused and concerned she asked if the blonde was ok. Brittany had told her she was suddenly feeling a little strange Santana had pulled her in to a hug and rubbed her hands up and down her back.

Brittany began to get a weird fluttering feeling in her belly. She pulled backed and looked in to the brunette's eyes she looked at her lips and began to wonder what it was like to kiss them. She noticed Santana was looking at her lips the same way, Brittany realized it was being close to Santana that was giving her these new feelings then Santana lent in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips Brittany saw fireworks and it freaked her fuck out. She jumped off the bed and ran from the room.

She confronted Santana the next day and told her they should forget the kiss and made her promise not to tell anyone not even Quinn Brittany noticed how hurt Santana looked as she agreed.

It killed her to hurt her friend but she couldn't have her thinking the liked her in that way. The only problem was Brittany could not stop thinking about the kiss and how much she wanted to do it again but there was no way she would give in. she wasn't ready to deal with what kissing her again would mean.

She decided she would do whatever it took to hide the truth. After that she spent pretty much all her time with her new friends. It was going well till Santana came over and confessed to her she was gay and was planning on coming out to everyone.

The blonde panicked and lashed out at her best friend she had slapped her and told her to never come around again. Brittany had spent the rest of that night crying she couldn't believe what she had done but couldn't bring herself to take it back.

The next day Quinn came storming in demanding answers she had told her she wasn't interested in having a gay best friend and being a loser in high schooL.

Quinn was shocked at her words and of course stuck by Santana and cut Brittany off. The following week school started she joined the cheerio's and only days later was named the first ever freshman to be head cheerleader it gave her power everyone looked up to her all the hottest guys wanted to be with her.

She had it all but behind closed doors she was so unhappy all she could think about was her best friends and how much she missed them. One day Santana had smiled at her as she walked past Brittany's stomach had flipped and her heart rate picked up she had run to the girl's bathroom.

She was so angry at herself for having these feelings she wasn't brave like Santana she couldn't handle the judgement if anyone found out she couldn't be gay she just couldn't. So she put up walls and became mean and bitchy. Keeping people at arm's length meant they would never find out.

She was lonely and sad most of the time and frustrated with herself for being too scared to be honest about whom she really is.

So she took it all out on Santana and tried to make her life a living hell.

Deep down she knew it was just because she couldn't handle the fact she was in love with her. She was shocked when her former best friends started coming to school dressed like nerds she knew outside of school they looked models she but never felt the need to tell anyone at school there secret.

So here she was three years later alone on her bed still in love with her best friend.

Brittany was pulled from her thoughts by her mother entering her room. Her mom smiled at her as she sat down on the bed and began to speak "what's going on with you Britt I heard you had a fight with Quinn at school and Santana had to pull you apart.

What happened between you girls you were like sisters then suddenly you act like you hate them and won't say why. I have stood by for the last three years and watched the Brittany I know and love change in to this heartless person I don't even know anymore. What do you have to say about all of this?"

Brittany had expected this and part of her wanted to confess all of her feelings to her mom but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she just dismissed the thing.

"Mom I don't get why you are so worried nothing happened I just out grew them I mean I am the most popular girl in school. Look at them they dress like freaks and are in glee club. No one outside of school even knows that they aren't really geeks its just plain weird if you ask me and I have no time for it or them." her mother let out a loud sigh "I was really hoping you would open up to be this time and let me back in to your life but I can see I am wasting my time." Brittany didn't say a word as her mom left the room but she had a very bad feeling this wasn't the last she was going to hear about it.

**So sorry it's taken me so long to update been so busy. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise I will update again soon already working on it. **


End file.
